Goku and Vegeta Arrives
< Back to Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Episode Guide See also: Goku and Vegeta Arrives/Info. Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT are arrives when he after still to the work for Ben, do you Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT are a saiyan? This is version of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot When he 11 years later. Gohan and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode goes to the Mr. Smoothie. Mr. Bauuman: Come to me. Come to me. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (walking and he after 19-years old Ben and Gwen appears) Wha? 19-years old Ben: Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode! What are saiyans! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): You are leave this now. (shot it beam at Mr. Bauuman to Sunder) What! Intro! Continued battle to Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode attacks Sunder. Sunder: HAAAH! (he shot axes at Gohan after powers up into SSJ form and kicks at Sunder but he falls down) Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 VGT X-Auto Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): That's it! Skips to a 5 years later, Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT trains at Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT to stops at Ben and Red Tornado. 30-years old Ben: Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT? You are cannot something? Flashback... in a Heroes Eternal Forms. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual (Heroes Eternal Forms): I'm NRdite? Ben (Heroes Eternal Forms): NRdite? It's called NRdite, this is Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual! Flashback end... Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What? You are name off! 30-years old Ben: That's it can Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Manual! Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What?! You after are saiyans for me?! Red Tornado: Stops it, Ben and Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT. Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Okay!? (he powers up into SSJ form to SSJ3 with HD 4) Red Tornado: He cannot lost them, he's Super Saiyan 3??? Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What!? I been more! Red Tornado: You leave me that them! Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Super Buu? Red Tornado: Yeah? Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Okay! That's right! Meanwhile with a Majin Buu to destroys a West City. Babidi: Hahahahahahaha! It can uses destroy the west city for me! Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Babidi, stupid! When he all landed. Babidi: You are dialed! Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Leave me that alone! Babidi: You me! Majin Buu: Buu! Buu! Buu! Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What? Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Kakarotto, stop it. Babidi: Vegeta, you are not destroy Babidi's Ship me. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Okay, that are controlled with Finn the Human's VGT control! When used fusion. Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): FU... SION... HA! (but doesn't working) Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Oh, man. Perodua Alza HD 1 VGT! When flashback in Alza's Indentity. 30-years old Ben: He's not Fusion Dance to transforms fusion them. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What need him loud lost Fusion Dance!? But they all Perodua Viva accident even load all them! 30-years old Ben: Not dial you have been reformed there. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Kakarot! That is because with them. Flashback end... Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): I need out! (reluctantly placed his hands out to Goku) Perodua Viva HD 4 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (hold the X-Drives) Omnitrix power! (deforms base form) Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Not yet. Majin Buu shot it beam towards him. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): X-Fusion, commence fusion! X-Drives Technically Computer: Fusion commencing. A flash of blinding green light engulfed both Perodua Viva HD 1 VGT and Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT, but after disappears. 30-years old Ben: Ugh, dial. The smoke clears and there is one person standing. 30-years old Ben: Goku and Vegeta! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 SXi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): You can say...they're dead for now. I am Vegito! That's commence fusion of Goku and Vegeta! Babidi: What was that?! 30-years old Ben: (inside the Max's Plumbering) It's Vegito! 76-years old Max: I can Vegito, you are Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 SXi VGT, but he commence fusion now. 30-years old Ben: Not yet. (transforms) Nanomech! Oh, bigger Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 SXi VGT! (generates technopathic at the computer) That's it. (detransforms) Grandpa! Back to Majin Buu. Majin Buu: Buu! Buu! Buu! Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 SXi VGT when uses a Infinity Sword but similar to Vegito's, and swings Majin Buu crashing to ZTV, but Majin Buu uses to Gack! at the Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 SXi VGT but after disappears and appears. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 SXi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (but shot it beam at Majin Buu) When he Technofrozen and Ben was flew newly. 30-years old Ben: Vegito! (hold the opens Capsule includes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 was gone to 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17) Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 SXi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (he turns to Super Saiyan form) Technofrozen uses to Ice Beam at Majin Buu he freezes and disappears are Babidi was gone, inside the Capsule Corporation... Dr. Brief: What is made a super saiyan? Perodua Viva ELITE HD 2 SXi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (laughs) Knock it off! Technofrozen (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (roars) When he Technofrozen timed out. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 2 SXi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): (hold the Capsule Box and he opens the capsule) Uh... Flashback... Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): What need him loud lost Fusion Dance!? But they all Perodua Viva accident even load all them! Flashback end... Perodua Viva ELITE HD 2 SXi VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): X-Fu- When timed out. Perodua Viva ELITE HD 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed): Kakarotto! (runs to Ben) After the, Ben gives to Future Trunks. Future Trunks: Thank you... Ben hugs Future Trunks. THE END!